


Simple

by janusrome



Series: Filmmaking AU [5]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filmmaking AU，Charles從機場接到Erik，兩人回到住處……（字數：約3,000）</p>
<p><strong>30 Days of Writing</strong>, day 29.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Days of Writing, day 29 - simple

這不全然是他預料中的發展。

從機場回來的路上，Charles想的全是他和Erik得坐下來好好談一談，然而一回到住處……好吧，他們是坐下來了沒錯，但Erik坐在 _他身上_ ，動作俐落脫掉Charles的T恤。Charles解開Erik的皮帶，釦子，但沒有解開拉鍊，而是把手放上Erik的胯間，隔著褲子或輕或重來回撫摸。他仰起頭，看到Erik閉著眼，幾不可聞的輕哼從他微張的雙唇之間逸出。

他的手沒有停止動作，而他伸出另一隻手攬住Erik的後腰，把他拉向自己。他把嘴唇壓上Erik的心口，接著在他胸前或舔弄或輕咬。他感覺到Erik更加興奮，而Erik做出的反應是跪起身，開始扯Charles的長褲。

Charles曾經想像過和Erik做愛會是什麼景象，而他 _頗有自制_ 的幻想 _不_ 包括他們四肢糾纏倒在客廳的地毯上，粗魯地扯著對方的褲子，猛烈的親吻如同撕咬，彷彿全身上下每一吋肌膚都在高喊著更多接觸的渴望。

在他們好不容易踢掉鞋襪、脫掉對方的長褲和內褲之後，Erik翻身趴在Charles身上。當他們的視線相遇時，Charles在Erik的雙眼裡看到眷戀、渴望、還有迫不及待。他根本搞不懂他們到底是怎麼能在對方身旁打轉了這麼久卻能一直忍耐著不做出任何「逾矩」的行為。他們擠在同一張單人床的那幾天，Charles知道Erik不希望太過躁進，所以他仍非常克制自己，不敢肆無忌憚——但現在他終於能夠順從自己的欲求摸遍Erik全身了。

Erik稍微挪動，伸手摸向那堆丟在地上的凌亂衣物。摸索了半晌，他收回手，把一個小包塞進Charles的手裡。保險套。

Charles才想要開口問Erik想要怎麼做，卻看到Erik翻過身背向他。儘管他比較希望能夠看到Erik的臉，但他猜想，或許這是Erik的偏好，所以他沒有多說什麼。Charles輕輕撫著Erik的背部，削瘦、結實，如同他全身的肌肉線條。他忍不住把自己的身體貼上Erik，胸貼著背，腹貼著腰，不留下任何一絲縫隙。他吻了一下Erik的後頸，然後才退開，撕開包裝，戴上保險套。

他伸手摸向Erik的臀間，指尖觸及的是溼滑——他忍不住想像那個畫面，Erik在航廈廁所的小隔間裡，雙腿分開，溼滑的手指沒入自己的體內……該死，正當他以為自己已經硬到不能再硬的時候……

「Charles。」他聽到Erik低聲催促。

Charles抽回探入的手指，「你的行李裡還有剩下的潤滑劑嗎？」

「不需要。」Erik咬牙說道。

他跪在Erik的身後，調整好自己的位置，緩緩推入Erik體內，一直到他完全沒入。Charles俯下身，在Erik的肩膀和背部落下一個又一個的細碎親吻，然後他開始緩緩搖動臀部。

他失去了時間感，可能只有數秒，但也可能延續了比他想像中還要更久的時間，直到他感覺到Erik逐漸放鬆——灼熱依然完全貼合著他，但不像一開始的緊窟令他幾乎無法移動——並且抬起自己的臀部，讓Charles埋得更深。

他開始輕輕抽送。那幾乎是無意識的，他讀取了Erik浮在表層的情緒。興奮、愉悅……這 _絕對是_ 心電感應者的優勢，他知道自己碰到了——Erik的呻吟很輕，但他的心靈幾乎像在嗚咽，而他把自己的身體更推向Charles。

Charles親吻著Erik的脖子和耳後，一手摸著他的胸腹，一手扣住他的髖部，固定他的身體，讓自己每一次抽送都能夠擦拂過那個令Erik低聲呻吟的位置。

他不想結束，但他已經感覺到高潮正在累積。他讓手往下探，握住Erik的陰莖，和他加快的節奏一起套弄，沒幾次之後他感覺到Erik的身體顫動，緊繃，然後射在他的手上。他的身體緊緊包覆著在他體內的Charles，彷彿一再擠壓著他；在此同時，Charles能夠 _感覺到_ Erik強烈的快感如同撞針般擊打他，將他引爆，驅使他狂亂地衝刺，失去既有的節奏和控制，只剩下滿足慾望的本能。模糊中，他聽到Erik和他的呻吟，他用力把自己推到無法再往前，把頭埋在Erik的頸間，吸著他的氣味，吮著他因為汗水微鹹的皮膚，在那一刻他達到高潮。

Charles趴在Erik的背上，數度親吻了他的背脊，然後才把自己抽出來，起身丟掉保險套。他回來的時候，發現Erik依然在地毯上，只是稍微翻過身成側躺，嘴角噙著一抹微笑，仰著頭望向他。Charles想也沒想，立刻躺了下來，窩在Erik身邊，不想要再離開。

他們安靜地相擁，軀幹相貼，雙腿交纏。Charles閉上眼，他相信此刻自己的思緒恐怕只有一連串驚嘆號和以及許多無意義的嘆詞，所以他決定閉嘴，享受Erik用手指懶洋洋地梳著他頭髮的舒適和滿足。

過了好一陣子，Charles的思考能力終於回來了，原本的疑問和盤算再度出現在他腦中。他支起上半身，「呃，Erik？」那個該死的迷人咧嘴笑讓他一時之間又忘記想要說什麼。「不是我在抱怨，如果你不介意的話，我們可以聊一下這是怎麼一回事嗎？」

Erik微怔，然後點頭。

Charles開始陳述。因為他真的很喜歡Erik，所以他不希望兩人的關係才開始沒多久就碰到溝通不良這類的原因。

不過，那個話題並沒有持續很久。Erik伸手扣住他的後頸，而他找不出理由不低頭親吻Erik。他們的嘴唇相碰，沒有早先的迫切和飢渴，而是激情過後的懶散依依不捨。他讓一連串瑣碎又隨性的吻沿著Erik的下巴來到他的頸側，輕吮著他的脈搏，聽到Erik發出如同嘆息的低吟。

他一定是瘋了才會想要「聊一聊」，在這個時間點嘴巴明明就有更好的用途。

Charles看到散落在他們身旁的衣服，他突然想到——「等等，那套西裝是戲服對吧？六零年代的西裝？」

Erik沉默了一下，才開口道：「提醒我記得先把那套西裝送洗再送還回去。」

Charles忍不住笑了。他猜想他們應該換個地點，比方回到房間的床上，或者是移到幾步之外的沙發上——但依偎在Erik身邊實在太愜意了，他根本不想動。因此，他反而開口問道：「阿根廷怎麼樣？你說你拍了一些片段？」

Erik應了一聲，接著開始講述他在阿根廷發生的事，以及拍攝的片段。Charles一面聽，一面思考那些片段可以怎麼使用。 _頗有收獲_ ，他做出這個結論。（在這段時間裡，他的手一直在Erik的身上，沿著他的肩膀來到手臂，摸向他的背部再到後腰，接著往下來到臀部——然後Erik面不改色拍掉Charles不安分的手，繼續說話。）

等到Erik說完之後，Charles接著開始敘述Erik不在的期間他們的拍片進度。

Charles知道他們都不希望兩人的關係影響到拍電影的計畫，因此一直嘗試把公事和私事分割清楚——但他到發現他們都把事情複雜化了。像這樣和Erik相擁，談著電影計畫（並且一面上下其手），彷彿這是再簡單、再自然不過的事情了。

一定是太過愜意的關係，Charles感到昏昏欲睡。他猜想小睡一會也無妨，但等到他再次睜開眼睛的時候，卻看到窗外的天空矇矇亮。他坐起身，覺得背有點酸，這大概是睡在客廳地板上的後果。Charles轉過頭，看到Erik還沒醒。他猜想長途旅行一定讓Erik累壞了，反正今天劇組放假，Erik可以好好休息。他考慮要搖醒Erik，要他回房間，在床上會睡得比較舒服。

他望著Erik，認為自己可以一整天都看著Erik而不會厭煩。結實削瘦的修長身形，手腳微屈的睡姿。Erik的膝蓋有點紅，carpet burn，Charles想那應該是昨天晚上——或說今天凌晨——他們做愛時留下的痕跡。

回想起那個畫面，他忍不住微笑。

「Charles？」

他看到Erik睜開眼，看起來還不是很清醒。Charles忍不住爬到Erik的身上，用自己的身體覆蓋著他。Erik伸手環抱住他，把Charles拖到自己的胸口。他感覺到Erik的嘴唇印上他的額頭，他稍微仰起頭，讓他們的嘴唇相遇，嬉戲般的輕啄很快變成溼熱長吻，而換地點的提議再度被他拋到腦後。

然而，半個小時之後，Charles非常後悔他們沒有回到房間。  
  


 


End file.
